


Не для вас моя роза цвела

by Fake_Innocence



Series: fandom Star Wars 27 место на ФБ-2012 [14]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones
Genre: F/M, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-04
Updated: 2014-01-04
Packaged: 2018-01-07 11:54:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1119528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fake_Innocence/pseuds/Fake_Innocence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Не зря джедаям запрещено жениться…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Не для вас моя роза цвела

Название: Не для вас моя роза цвела  
Автор: Fake_Innocence  
Размер: драббл  
Пейринг/Персонажи: Все/Энакин Скайуокер  
Категория: слеш, гет  
Жанр: стёб  
Рейтинг: NC-17   
Краткое содержание: Не зря джедаям запрещено жениться…

 

Юный Энакин гордился своей гетеросексуальностью, хотя из-за этого в Ордене на него и смотрели косо. Но потребность в нормальной семье он впитал с молоком матери, да и воспоминания о Падме придавали твердости.

Первым ему пришлось отшить, конечно, Квай-Гона:   
\- Мальчик, в тебе так много мидихлориан – хочешь джедаем стать? Я могу это устроить, давай только зайдём за угол, и ты мне окажешь мааленькую услугу?  
Но в тот раз Скайуокер, конечно, смухлевал, дескать, как сделаете джедаем – тогда и попросите. К счастью, Джинн вскоре умер, и выкручиваться не пришлось.

Но Оби-Ван Кеноби оказался ничем не лучше своего учителя. Проблему осложнял тот факт, что в качестве падавана Энакину пришлось проводить с ним много времени. Оби-Ван был не груб и совершенно не настойчив:  
\- Ты должен узнать кое-что о птичках и пчёлках… Если будет непонятно, я покажу…  
Скайуокеру удавалось избегать разговора аж до двадцати лет, а учитель и не подозревал, что о птичках и пчёлках он давно уже узнал на уроках биологии.

Заметив, что Энакин не связан отношениями с учителем, другие джедаи, начиная от падаванов и заканчивая высокопоставленными лицами, стали делать ему весьма непристойные предложения.   
Ферус Олин частенько подходил к Скайуокеру в раздевалке после совместных тренировок:  
\- Не хочешь вечерком заняться совместной мастур… то есть, медитацией?   
Каждый раз он посылал надоедливого поклонника – не только этого, но и всех тех, что находили его в душевой или в пустом коридоре Храма – трехэтажным матом, но пылу у воздыхателей от этого только прибавлялось. Хорошо, что с любым ровесником Энакин мог справиться без проблем.

Труднее было, когда знаки внимания ему начал оказывать магистр Винду. Почтенный член Совета и отменный воин, он, к тому же, был довольно самоуверен:  
\- Падаван Скайуокер, я вам приказываю явиться вечером в зал заседаний Совета. Нет, заседания не будет. Мы будем вдвоём. Я буду учить вас владению Силой… Силой, да. Надеюсь, вы правильно меня поняли?  
Тогда на ужин Энакин брал гороховую кашу, молоко, пару солёных огурцов и густо заливал всё это чесночным соусом. Как ни странно, помогало.

Магистр Колар отличался тем, что не стеснялся в выражениях.  
\- Я знаю, ты просто ждёшь сильного мужчину, чтобы он выебал тебя во все дыры, заполнил тебя до краёв, имел тебя каждый день как шлюху и передавал своим друзьям. Уступи своим желаниям, мальчик! Я – тот самый мужчина.  
Аген Колар был из тех, кто, услышав четкое «нет», думал, что просто был недостаточно настойчив. Поэтому Энакин просто говорил ему «да» и уходил, оставив в ступоре.

Магистр Ки-Ади-Мунди просто преследовал Энакина. Он был слишком скромен, чтобы выразить свои желания вслух, зато под дверью комнаты Скайуокер постоянно обнаруживал письма примерно одинакового содержания:  
«Я беру твой сладкий член в рот, провожу языком по стволу, заставляя тебя дрожать. Он такой огромный, что с уголков моих губ начинает течь кровь. Но я уже два года ежедневно растягиваю свою задницу, чтобы принять тебя всего… завтра я напишу, как я это делаю. Когда же ты ответишь, мой прекрасный возлюбленный? Заниматься сексом по переписке с самим собой так утомительно…»  
Отвечать Скайуокер, разумеется, не собирался.

Но самым странным его поклонником оказался Йода. Он, видимо, надеялся, что однажды на Энакине сработают его способности к убеждению.   
\- Порезвиться со мной хочешь ты!  
\- Не хочу, магистр!  
\- Хочешь, Скайуокер падаван!  
\- Хочу я не! Так понятнее?  
Йода пыхтел, хмурился и ненадолго оставлял Энакина в покое, но только чтобы через некоторое время, видимо, усовершенствовав своё мастерство, попробовать ещё раз.

Самым галантным поклонником был сенатор Палпатин. Он подкармливал Скайуокера булочками, задаривал подарками и водил в оперу – и всё это без единого грязного намёка. Юноша даже начал было подумывать, не изменить ли своим принципам ради такого исключительного случая…

Вот такими невероятными усилиями Энакин сохранил себя для Падме. Невинностью, преподнесённой ей в первую брачную ночь, он по праву гордился. В принципе, на этом идиллия закончилась. Буквально на следующий день после свадьбы на его жену обрушились ПМС, головная боль, а также коварное «мне же этими губами потом наших детей целовать». Если раньше в Храме на него смотрели косо, то теперь стали поглядывать с жалостью. Энакин и сам был не рад своему положению, а вид тискающихся по всем углам падаванов, рыцарей и магистров всех возрастов, от мала до велика, вызывал у него жгучую зависть. Они просто наслаждались процессом, не связанные обещаниями и обязанностями, не выслушивали нотаций по поводу вонючих носков и поднятой крышки унитаза. 

«Не так уж и хорошо оказалось быть убеждённым гетеросексуалом», - думал Энакин, но всякий раз возвращался домой к жене.


End file.
